


Assphodel

by blog4snape



Series: Afterimages of You [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Severus Snape, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lemon, NSFW, No Refractory Period, Oral Sex, Other, Pegging, Praise Kink if you squint, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Soft Severus Snape, Sub Severus Snape, Young Severus Snape, ass eating, ass worship, bratty sub snape, the title is a pun lol sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blog4snape/pseuds/blog4snape
Summary: Severus and you decide to try something new. (NSFW)
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Series: Afterimages of You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915798
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40
Collections: Snape and Reader Collection





	Assphodel

**Author's Note:**

> There's no specified pairing (MxF, MxM) because your gender isn't mentioned in this story. Enjoy, regardless of who you are! Unless if butts aren't your thing... then maybe you shouldn't read this, lol.

Summer 1980

He was laying on his stomach, his entire body bare. You could see just how tense he was. You sat beside him, back propped against the headboard, stroking his shoulders to try to get him to relax.

“If you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to.” You eased. 

“I want to do this- I’m just- I’m just a bit nervous.” He admitted, shoving his face further into the pillow beneath him.

“What can I do to get you to ease up?” You offered. 

“I don’t know…” His voice trailed off.

“Do you want to go over expectations and safewords?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. So, what do you want?”

“You know what I want.” He murmured into the pillow, embarrassed. 

“Okay- yeah. But what are you expecting to happen?”

“I don’t really know... what if I end up not liking it?” 

“We can stop anytime. You know the safeword, right?” 

“Yes.”

“Say it.” You urged.

“Asphodel.”

“Perfect.” You praised. “If at any time you don’t feel comfortable, you’re not enjoying yourself, or you just don’t want to do it then say the safeword, and I’ll stop. If you want to continue from there just let me know and we can discuss what you’d like first.”

He nodded, soaking in your words. His shoulders relaxed slightly. You leaned over, kissing the pale white flecks of acne scars that dotted his back. He took in a deep breath. “Okay, I’m ready.” He lifted his rump into the air, the cheeks already pink.

“Remember what I told you.” You said gently as you stroked his back. 

He nodded and gripped the sheets in anticipation. 

You slid open the drawer of the adjacent nightstand, pulling out a device that would surely make Severus moan. It’s what muggles call a ‘strap-on.’ _ ‘How come wizards never invented anything like this?’  _ You thought scornfully. You set it on the table, leaving it for later. For now, you’ll warm Severus up. You stroked his hair at first, before moving your fingers down to his mouth.

“Suck.” You commanded.

He didn’t disappoint.

You pulled your fingers out of his mouth, his tongue still wrapped around them. Saliva followed, dripping down his acne-spotted chin. His tongue released your fingers and lapped up the fluids running down his pink lips.

Taking your place behind him, you stroked your hands down his body, hands resting on his ass. You squeezed both cheeks before giving a light smack to the one on the left. Severus gasped underneath you. You rubbed the tender flesh, causing him to moan and press himself further into your hands. You brought your wet fingers to the spot that he so desperately craved. 

Circling the wet fingers around his rim, you pressed your fingertip in. 

He moaned desperately. “More!” He begged, his grip on the sheets increasing. 

You obliged, pressing the rest of your finger in. His moans only increased in volume. You looked over to see his length, already burning scarlet at the head as precum dribbled down the curved shaft and landed in the dark curls surrounding his balls. He looked so close and he wasn’t even touching himself.

You pressed a second finger in and he screamed, cumming onto his stomach. 

You didn’t know when he’d be ready for the strap-on if he couldn’t even make it to three fingers. You flipped him over. He stared up at you while lying on his back, eyes wide in shock.

“Did you touch yourself?” You asked.

He shook his head.

You sighed with a gentle smile, stroking a hand up and down his cum-streaked stomach. “Looks like we have a lot of work to do, my love.” 

He smiled, his muscles relaxed but his eyes barely concealing his excitement. “Can’t wait.” He wrapped his arms behind his head and watched your next moves.

Keeping eye contact with Severus, you straddled his thighs, lowering your head to lap up the liquid pearls that had splashed across his stomach and chest. He squirmed, soft mewls escaping his lips. His length was already springing back to life. You took a finger, gathering some of the wetness around that delicious trail of dark hair lining his midriff. Using it as lube for his stiffening cock, he whimpered under your touch. You traced the bulging blue veins of his staff with a few fingers. He whined, his cock fully erect and leaking once more. You rubbed a finger along the head, outlining the unique shape. 

“I’m- I’m going to-” He came again, with a whine. It coated your face and chest. You licked it up with your tongue, he moaned at the sight. You cleaned himself with your tongue, suckling and slurping at his tender skin. His length hardened once again. He winced as you took him into your mouth. He bucked his hips into you, trying to get deeper.

You ran your tongue on the curves of his head. With labored breath, he moved his hands to your hair, trying to guide you to a steady pace. Bobbing your head, you made eye contact with him. His jaw was clenching and veins were popping out of his neck. He whimpered your name. “I’m almost there-”

You brought your hands to the base of his cock, rubbing whatever your mouth couldn’t reach. He came undone on your tongue. You swallowed all of him. 

He thought you were done, but you kept suctioning to his length, keeping him hard once more. You moved one hand to his balls, fondling them. They clenched as well as his thighs. He moaned, squirming beneath you. A soft popping noise and his length was out of your mouth. A string of saliva connected the two as he whined. 

“Why’d you stop-?” He asked before he was interrupted by a firm lick to his balls. He nearly screamed, feeling your tongue drag across his testicles. You flicked the tip of your tongue across the crease, and the white pearls dribbled out of him once more. You made your way to lap them up once more.

“Asphodel!” He whimpered.

You immediately jumped back, not touching him. He laid back in bed, covering his face with his hands as his length lay limp across his stomach, still dripping. He breathed heavily, rubbing his eyes. 

“Are you okay?” You asked worriedly. 

“Yeah, I just need… I need some time.” He explained.

“Okay.” You said, laying on the bed beside him. Not knowing when his refractory period would be over, you started reading a book as he laid there, naked and breathing heavily next to you. 

“Okay. Keep going.” He said as you were halfway into the next chapter.

“That was fast, you’ve got boundless amounts of energy.” You praised, rubbing his shoulder. 

“You seem to have that effect on me.” He flirted, rubbing the inside of your thigh. You set your book down and winked at him.

“You’re such a charmer. Now, what would you like me to do?”

“Can you do what you were doing the first time?” He asked, showing you his pink bum again.

“Yes.” You said, gathering some more liquid arousal from his stomach and rubbing it between his cheeks. You circled his entrance for a few minutes, his breathing got heavier the entire time. You plunged one finger in and he yelped before succumbing to moans. After some steady movement, you added another finger. He moaned even louder, trying to press his hips further into your hand. 

“More!” He rasped.

You obliged, sticking a third finger in. 

He hissed, clenching his fingers against the quilt beneath him. 

“You’re doing so well.” You praised, kissing his spotted shoulder.

He moaned in response, your fingers moving inside of him. 

“Do you want me to go faster?” You asked.

He nodded desperately. You bit the soft pink flesh of his left cheek as you increased your pace. He yelped at the feeling of teeth gripping his ass before mewling at the soft kisses and purple hickeys you left on top of the harsh red bite marks. You rubbed the toothmarks, softly stroking the skin with your thumb as you worshipped his ass. The muscles on his back clenched and so did his thighs as he came once again.

“S-sorry. I didn’t see it coming that time.” He admitted sheepishly.

You kissed the angry red bite mark on his ass once again. “It’s okay.” You assured, stroking his cheeks. 

He moaned, shoving his face into the sheets. 

“Do you want me to continue?” You asked.

“Please.” He requested.

You stroked your hands up and down his thighs, his dark hair tickling your fingers. You pulled his thighs closer to you and dove your face into him, stroking your tongue against his sensitive entrance. Feeling your tongue circle his rim, he moaned deeply. Your mouth engulfed him entirely. He clenched underneath your tongue. As you were suctioning against him, he yowled, cumming once again. 

You released him. He was breathing heavily, his length dripping everywhere. You rubbed his sweat-soaked skin tenderly. “Are you okay, my love?”

“I feel incredible.” He praised, “Your mouth and hands are quite gifted.” He inhaled a deep breath. “I think I’m ready.” 

“Are you sure?” You spoke, stroking circles into his back and his bum. 

“Yes. I want it.” He confirmed.

“Alright, my love.” You leaned forward, pressing kisses into his back and bum as you adjusted the strap-on. You utilized his previous orgasms, rubbing evidence of his arousal onto the device. Thoroughly coating it in his slick, you lined the tip up at his entrance. “Are you ready?” You asked.

“Yes.” He stated, clenching the sheets in his fists in anticipation.

You slowly pressed into him. 

He yowled, arching his back nigh immediately. 

You stayed still and waited for his instruction.

“Keep going.” He rasped with shallow breaths. 

Thrusting slowly, you tried to fill him out first. Poking and prodding at him, he yelled the entire time. It was worrying you so you stopped your thrusts. He screeched even louder. 

“Baby, are you really enjoying this?” You asked, confused and a little concerned.

He nodded rapidly. “Keep! Going!” He ordered through clenched teeth. 

You continued thrusting the false length into him. His yowling turned into grunts. 

“Faster!” He demanded. “Harder!” 

You gave him what he wanted. His grunts turned into low rolling moans that washed over you like thunder. His cheeks burned a bright searing scarlet red. Every muscle in his body was clenching and his veins were prominent. He moaned your name. “I’m- I’m close-” He warned. Sweat dripped down his skin.

“Let go.” You spoke, stroking his heated flesh. You quickened your pace, spearing him as deep as you could. 

His entire body tensed. He screamed with his next release, spurting all over his chest and stomach once more. His face and stained chest fell limp onto the bed. You slowly pulled out, enjoying his soft moans and rapid breaths. “Want any more?” You offered. You stroked his lower back, running your hands down his cheeks and squeezing them gently. 

He mewled in response to your cool hands against his heated flesh. “No… I think I’m spent.” 

“For now?” 

“No, for tonight.” He corrected. He raised his bare rump and stretched his arms out like a cat, grunting the entire time. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up then.” You offered, patting his butt. Pulling on a robe, you left the bedroom.

He jerked slightly before rolling off the bed haphazardly and then following you to the bath. You reached over the tub, turning the faucet. Warm water flowed out, filling the white bathtub. Severus sat naked on the edge, waiting for the water to fill. He watched you pour colorful salts, fragrant soaps, and calming oils into the bath. The water bubbled, some spilling out of the tub’s edge when it was filled. Turning off the tap, you took off your bathrobe and tested the water. You got into the tub and then motioned for Severus to join you.

He stepped in, sitting across from you. His long legs reached beyond either side of you. Sinking into the mountain of bubbles, he sighed. He closed his eyes, soaking in the warmth. 

He looked so adorable, surrounded by pink bubble soap. The bubbles were on his shoulders, on his bare chest, tickling his dark hair, and a smatter of pink foam was dabbed across the tip of his aquiline nose. You giggled at the sight and he cracked a curious eye open in response. You leaned forward and gently wiped the foam off of his nose with your finger. He opened both eyes and went cross-eyed for a moment, following your fingers the whole time. You lifted your hand to your face, blowing the bubbles from the foam at Severus, who turned his head and closed his eyes before the bubbles could hit his hair. You laughed even more. 

He chuckled at your antics. Pulling his legs in, he turned around and laid his head on your chest, cuddling into you. You wrapped your arms around him, pulling him closer. His body untensed with a long sigh, nuzzling into you and closing his eyes once again. 

You pumped a dollop of shampoo into your hand before taking it to his long damp hair. You lathered it onto his scalp, running your fingers through every inch of his hair. He practically purred in response to the feeling of your nails softly scrubbing his scalp. The sweet-smelling bubbles clung to his dark hair, forming a crown of pink. The prince looked so serene with his rightful crown on his head. 

Unable to resist, you took his face into your hands. He leaned into your touch, smiling softly. You turned him to face you, drawing his attention. He opened his eyes to see you matching his soft smile. His grew in response, especially when he saw you lean in to capture his lips. You two shared a sweet kiss amongst the pink lavender-smelling bath bubbles.

He pulled away, sighing in content with the widest grin on his soft features. 

You pressed a kiss to his forehead and rubbed circles in his jaw. “Can I wash your back?” 

“Be my guest.” He acquiesced, turning around.

You gathered the soap in your hands, massaging it deeply into each and every dip and plane on his scarred back. He moaned, leaning back into your caressing hands. You continued to wash him and then you rinsed him off after all was said and done.

“Did you enjoy yourself today?” You inquired as you leaned into his freshly-washed hair, wrapping a towel around him. 

“I did. I thought I would- but I didn’t think it would feel like  _ that. _ ” He admitted. “That was incredible.” 

“I’m so glad.” You pressed a kiss into his hair.

“I’d like to do it again, soon. Maybe we could take turns next time.” 

“I’ll think about it.” You chuckled, wrapping his dripping dark hair into a fluffy green towel.

“Doing it again or taking turns?” He hummed, watching your hand movements.

“Taking turns. For you, I’d do that again in a heartbeat. But for me? I’m not sure if I’d be open to that right now.” You explained, smoothing a cooling lotion onto his warm skin. “We’ll see later.” You leaned up, kissing his chin. 

He hummed again, nodding. You put on your bathrobe again and the two of you left the bathroom. You magicked the sheets clean and Severus went to lay down. He was about to lay down on his back like he normally did, but he winced as soon as his bum pressed into the mattress. He flipped to his side instead.

“Oh, baby- are you okay?” You asked, concerned. Walking up to his side of the bed, you brushed a hand up his thigh and rubbed your thumb into his pointed hip.

“Yeah, I’m just feeling a little sore.” 

“Do you want me to get you anything, love?” You soothed, putting your other hand on his face and rubbing his cheekbone tenderly.

“No, I’m fine. I just want you to come here and hold me.” He admitted, taking his towel off and tossing it onto a nearby chair. He was completely naked, save for the towel containing his wet locks. 

“Of course darling.” You said, turning off the lights. Removing your bathrobe and climbing into bed after him, you pulled the covers over the both of you. You curled up to his back, locking your arms across his midsection. Being mindful of his rear, you held him as snuggly as you could. You pressed a kiss into his shoulder and breathed him in. “Good night, I love you.” You whispered into his skin.

“I love you too. Sleep well.” He yawned loudly. You fell asleep smelling the lotion you rubbed into his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
